Talk:Deleted 2/@comment-6952750-20140925170603/@comment-24785093-20140925200827
I'll try to tell you everything that this is that I can remember because I honestly had a horrible day and I rather not talk about it to you cause you are not someone I see as trustworthy to talk personally to. I just got home from school, and I wish I was glad that I did, if it were up to me, I would walk to the train tracks and wait for the train so I could ride it elsewhere. 1. I told you over and over again in the past I want no parts of your story don’t put me in it cause I based the name Rory Daybreak off myself, I made the name up cause it was the same name I put into the story I started writing way back right before free realms, then I named my character that, and you are stealing it, changing the way it acts and what it is, is still stealing it, you took Rory Daybreak from me, and that pisses me off, I honestly wanted to kill you. 2. You spent months writing this book of your and I wouldn’t be surprised if Rory is in the ones before it either, but once again you should rewrite this book cause I don’t want to be in your dumb fan fiction, especially the way you portray me, and now you have a lot of writing with me as some jerky bastard that I really wish you’d destroy cause it’s your own damn fault like it or not that it has to be, but I doubt you will since you are so close to it, and your too stubborn to remove me and change it. 3. Rory Daybreak, is me, and I didn't know you'd be putting him into the story as this, and I sound repetitive but I need this to get through your head. 4. If it was an attack at me or not I don’t care, all I know is that it hurt me deeply, your writing about ME your making me be some mean jerk and some cocky character that people like to spit on and then you go to say that you cut my eye, and I don’t know if you remember but I told you something about my eyes a long ways back and 1 I don’t think being hit in the eye is pleasant at all and 2 especially not if you remember what I told you. 5. I never said any of the bull shit you wrote, and the fact you thought of me that way, you even said yourself it comes from my mind and how I think things is how I write them, it shows how wrong you are about me, it shows how much you don’t understand, if you cared, or even had half a brain cell you would have never wrote about me, and especially not in this way, you’re a bully. 6. I never ever said your no better than dark, up until now I kept saying if you keep acting this way and treating me like you control me and that we are friends you'll end up like her, not as bad, but right there, and by bending the truths, portraying me as someone I'm not, and lying through chapters and chapters about me, even hurting me in the book, proves your no better than her, your stupid, you don’t care about my feelings, and I hate the fact that you are like this to me, I don’t need it, and your no better than her cause now you manipulate and fuck up everything you hear or think like she does. I guess that explains why you two are so buddy buddy. 7. My life is way worse in real than on here, and on here it’s really bad. So stop thinking you’re so great cause hearing you say all this oh I have horse riding to go to, and I have this and that, and we go to Disney like once a month and we go to the movies like once or twice every 2 weeks, you have money, you have fun, you have so much more than us and it makes you some ignorant bitch towards us. You are so ignorant you never even thought how I would think of it when I saw it, or did you even want me seeing it? 8. I want you to delete your story if it’s too hard to change and completely get rid of me from it, and don’t be angry at me for wanting this, cause this want is a need, and it’s your own damn fault it came to this -_- 9. We shouldn’t feel sorry about you being sick if you don’t care, hell I was sick for 7 days now and my voice is still messed up, but you don’t hear me complaining about it to people. 10. Don’t fucking email me anymore this is at least the 40th time I’ve said it, stop fucking emailing me! 11. I don't want to be friends and if you cry about me yelling at you, too bad, I don't need any of this, I would have liked it to see you and joke around from time to time but your such a dense fool you can’t even see others for who they are or understand, you don’t run the show you are not the center of the world -_- 12. Story or not, It still hurt my feelings 13. Truth or not, it still hurt my feelings, seeing me as acting this way in your head and eyes shows me how you really see me, and I know the way you see me is a bunch of bull, but the fact that you see me this way and feel I’m like "this" pisses me off, and huts my feeling badly, I've been really depressed and then when I figure it can’t get much worse I see this damn post last night. Months of hell finally opened up because of you. 14. I don’t feel any sympathy for you, or feel bad that your upset and miserable, because you didn’t even care, and you think you do, you try to act like you do, but you’re not lying to just me, your lying to yourself, making a lie a truth, much like Dark, you were either that way, or became like that after being besties with her. 15. I rather you not put me, or my girlfriend, or anyone in your story especially after seeing what you did to me in it, you can burn your story for all I care, but if you even put us in it, and I find out, you will see a side of me you have never seen, even right now, I’m not extremely angry, if I were, you can’t even imagine right now how it would make you feel. 16. I don’t care cats dragons humans whatever, and also you wondered why I never loved you or even found you as a good friend after so long it was because you were literally like this, "I love you, but I really love hiccup" and hearing that you have a crush on me, yet a bigger crush on a fake person, pisses me off, it would piss anyone off. And you'd also say, "Hiccup this, Hiccup that" you know how annoying that it? 17. You also spam my email, I tell you so many times don’t talk to me, don’t email me, don’t call me by my name, forget my name. Yet you don’t listen and it’s just a matter of time until I’m in such a blinded rage mood from the hell I live that I would go off on you greater than this and run you so far into the ground you won’t have the energy to even feel hate towards me or get back up and feel bad. 18. My Rory is me, and I am Rory, any depiction of him is about me, so get that through your head, and your image of him and the image you shared with the communities, it is cyber bullying and going against the Wikia rights too, calling someone out and spreading false bad rumors of them. 19. Dark can take my knee to her face and go rot in the sewers cause her comment to this proved how you too act and treat me, and I never once thought of you or called you a bitch till now, but I say it with a meaning now, that you really are one Erin, you really are, and I rather call you Nightshade, cause your as dark and ignorant as it. It’s a danger to itself that causes danger to others without thought. 20. Reply to this, cause I sure as hell am not done, this isn't even half of the argument I've got for you, I won't shut up till you get it all nice and fresh in your mind, and you don’t have to understand me, but you need to understand what is going on, and how this ends. And I assure you, I will end it. I hope you read this completely and didn't get lazy, I hope you read it through the tears, the blood, the emotions, the whatever, so that you at least give me some respect as to talk to me properly.